Ginny's Birthday Present
by Evil Computer
Summary: A one-shot Hermione/Ginny/Draco fanfiction that surrounds Ginny's 18th birthday and the presents she receives. Warning, this story contains smut/lemons.


I kind of find it fascinating how few Ginny/Hermione/Draco one shots there is out there when there are so many Hermione/Draco and Ginny/Draco one shots there is. So that is what this story will be, Ginny/Hermione/Draco and a lot of lemons/smut and not much plot.

As always, all rights to the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and I made no profit while writing this fanfiction.

A few months after the death of Voldemort, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to decide whether to stay at Hogwarts. Characteristically, Hermione chose to stay, while Harry and Ron decided to use their new found fame to land well paying jobs.

Though she understood their logic, Hermione believed that Hogwarts just wasn't the same without Ron and Harry. However, it wasn't like she was completely alone. Luna, Ginny, and Cho were there to support her through her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Despite this, being one of just a few 18-year olds who returned to Hogwarts for their final year of Hogwarts felt very lonely. That is why when Ginny's 18th birthday approached; Hermione decided to plan a birthday party.

Traditionally, birthday parties did not happen at Hogwarts, but after a fair amount of persuading, Hermione was able to convince Professor McGonagall to let her use a spare classroom to celebrate Ginny's birthday. This did come with a few conditions, such as the room was to be clean at the end and it was to end at a reasonable hour.

Once the room was booked, Hermione gathered Luna and Cho to help her plan out the details.

"So, we are on a budget" explained Hermione "though I want it to be as magical of a surprise as possible, we can't break the bank. So, do either of you have any suggestions?"

Cho, who became closer friends with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna, due to the few returnees, responded by saying that "I believe that Ginny will be happy that we are celebrating her birthday at all. So, if we go with balloons and streamers, simple magic, she will probably be perfectly pleased."

"Agreed" said Luna in her distinctly airy voice.

"Okay, then what do we want to do for food?" asked Cho.

"Well I figure if we have the party from 7pm to 9pm everyone would have already eaten supper. So, all we would need is cake and a few snacks." Hermione stated "After all the elves here are either underpaid or are slaves and I don't want them to spend extra hours of their lives preparing food for our party."

"Sounds fair." responded Cho "But the big question is, other than Ginny, who do we want to invite?"

"Well I was thinking that we could invite every Gryffindor in our year." Hermione suggested.

"That would be a very small amount of people." responded Luna.

"I agree with Luna" said Cho "Maybe we should invite all returning seventh year students. For the most part they all are nice and intelligent people."

"I guess the more the merrier" said a skeptical Hermione.

A couple days later, Hermione found herself helping the elves with the final touches. Though one could still tell that they were in a classroom, it certainly didn't feel that way. There were balloons, streamers, and a few tables for the snacks, drinks, and Ginny's birthday cake.

Before long people started to stream in from the Patil twins to Draco Malfoy, to Hermione's great surprise.

However, Hermione didn't have time to worry about Draco, as Luna was bringing Ginny in at any moment. So, she pointed her wand at her throat and in a magically elevated voice said, "Ginny will be arriving any minute, so find a good space to hide."

A couple minutes later, Luna led Ginny into the dark classroom, who was then startled by a large "SURPRISE!"

From there the birthday singing and birthday cake cutting went without a hitch. Though not everyone came bearing presents, Ginny gladly opened what gifts that she was given.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco was not party crashing. He uncharacteristically stood quietly in a corner, not wanting to attract much attention. Perhaps the free cake drew him in.

Finally, the party started to wrap up and people started to leave. That is when Hermione finally decided to give her gift to the birthday girl.

"I don't even have to unwrap this this to know that it's a book." noted Ginny.

"Just open it!" responded Hermione.

Following Hermione's instructions Ginny unwrapped the gift and saw that Hermione had gotten her a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Why do I need this?" asked Ginny "I am almost finished my time here at Hogwarts!"

"Well I thought since it was the last book I read before going to Hogwarts, I thought that it would be nice if it's the last book you read before leaving Hogwarts." said Hermione timidly. "But saying that out loud makes it sound stupid, I'm sorry."

"No, I like it!" responded Ginny.

Ginny then moved in to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek and, although she truly meant to give a kiss on the cheek, she accidentally gave her a kiss on the lips. Though they both didn't admit it, they both enjoyed that mistake.

Once everyone, other than Ginny and Hermione, left is when Draco decided to approach the birthday girl.

"I know that we haven't been the greatest friends during our years at Hogwarts, but I wanted to give you this." said Draco as he handed over a small black box with a green ribbon elegantly tied around it.

Ginny took off the ribbon and opened the black box to see a golden necklace with a heart shaped diamond.

"Why did you get me this?" asked Ginny "It seems so expensive!"

Draco opened his mouth to answer when Ginny interrupted by saying: "Scratch that, why did you come and give me a gift at all?"

"Well as you probably read in the news" started Draco "my entire family was arrested and tried for crimes related to helping the dark lord. Though I was pardoned, due to me being a minor under the duress of my parents, my mother and father got sentenced to life in Azkaban. So, when my 18th birthday rolled around not long after, I essentially became the head of the Malfoy family and was granted full access to my parents' fortune. That experience and new found power forced me to do a lot of self reflection. I now realize how much of an asshole I was to both of you and when I heard that Ginny was having a birthday party and that all seventh year students were invited regardless of what house you're in, I knew I had to get you something. Hopefully it is a step away from the torment I put you through."

What stood in front of Ginny and Hermione was not the Draco they once knew, but a broken man trying to fix his past mistakes.

Ginny, who had put on the necklace while Draco was telling his story, wanted to cheer him up. Though she didn't know why she chose to do so, she decided to kiss Draco.

The kiss wasn't meant to last that long, but Draco responded by kissing her back and Ginny had to admit he was a good kisser. Maybe, as another birthday present, Draco would make her into a true woman.

Hermione had started to back away, assuming that Draco and Ginny might need the room to themselves. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"Well I figured that you two might need a room for whatever your planning to do next." answered Hermione.

"But don't you want to relax with us? It might help you get over all the stress you've been through." Ginny noted.

"But Ron and I…" started Hermione.

"But Ron and you what?" asked Ginny. "I know that you two fucked not long after the war, but, except for Christmas, he hasn't sent you any letters. It is time that you finally admit that you two are not dating!"

"But…" Hermione tried again.

"No buts!" demanded Ginny. "If it's worth anything, I did like kissing you earlier, regardless whether it was brief and accidental. Plus, I am the birthday girl, sleeping with you two and officially becoming a woman tonight, in a threesome, would be an excellent birthday gift."

Hermione needed a second to think it over. She had to admit to herself that, at least for now, she wasn't Ron's girlfriend. Plus, she did like Ginny's kiss, even if it was just by accident, and maybe she would sleep with just her as a second birthday present. But with Draco? That was a whole different question. Could she pull herself to fuck someone that she did not love and had bullied her for so many years? On the other hand, though she never told anyone, Hermione secretly had wet dreams about being fucked in a classroom. Something about being passionate in a place where she learned, something the bookworm really loved to do, really turned her on. Seeing that Ginny and Draco had already gotten back to passionately kissing while waiting for her answer, alerted Hermione that she had to make a decision on the matter.

"I guess I will do it" finally said Hermione "As long as Draco consents to doing all of this."

"Yes" said a shocked Draco, who had never in a thousand years would have thought he'd be having a one-night stand with either Hermione or Ginny never mind both at the same time. But like any straight man his age he would be, he was excited to fuck two of the hottest Gryffindors of his year.

Hearing Hermione's positive answer gave Ginny all the reason she needed to properly kiss her best friend. As time passed, the kiss between the two best friends became more heated, more passionate.

Before long, both girls had disguarded their Gryffindor robes, revealing their outfits. Hermione was wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans, while Ginny was wearing a comfortable red dress.

As Draco watched Ginny and Hermione make out, a buldge started to form in his pants, an issue he believed would soon be attended to.

"Let's not forget about Draco." Ginny reminded Hermione, effectively breaking up their kiss so she could approach him.

Ginny first helped Draco slip out of his Slytherin robe. This left Draco in black jeans with a white button up shirt. Seeing the buldge in pants, Ginny got down on her knees and pulled down Draco's jeans and boxers, allowing his six-inch hard penis to spring free. Not knowing exactly what to do, as it was her first time, Ginny decided to stroke her hand up and down the shaft of his cock, effectively giving Draco a hand-job.

As Ginny was doing that, Hermione decided to help Draco unbutton his shirt. After she was finished, Draco let his shirt fall to the ground, leaving him naked in front of the two sexy Gryffindors.

Both noticing that they had too many clothes on, the girls started to strip. Hermione took off her blouse and jeans, while Ginny took off her red dress.

The now half-naked Hermione got on her knees, beside Ginny, and took the initiative to put Draco's member into her mouth.

Draco's eyes rolled up in pleasure. He couldn't believe that the witch he was blatantly discriminatory towards was kneeling in front of him, half-naked, and giving him a blowjob.

Seeing that Hermione was hard at work giving Draco physical pleasure, Ginny decided to help by giving him some more visual pleasure. This started by taking off her bra, revealing her b-cup breasts. Ginny then unhooked Hermione's bra, which she let fall on to the floor, revealing her c-cup breasts.

Not knowing what to do next, the inexperienced Ginny asked, "Hey Hermione, do you want to give me the chance to suck Draco's cock?"

Being completely okay with that, Hermione pulled her mouth away from Draco's penis and made room for Ginny to give fellatio for the first time in her life.

Instinctively, Ginny tried to copy what she saw Hermione do and put Draco's member into her mouth. Ginny then started to bob her head back and forth, with the goal of getting all of Draco's cock into her mouth, something Hermione made look so easy only a few moments ago.

As Ginny started to get use to giving a blowjob, Hermione helped to increase Draco's sexual pleasure by lightly sucking and licking his balls.

Before long Draco warned "I'm about to cum!"

"That's okay" said Ginny, who no longer had his penis in her mouth. "Cum on us, we'll lick it off."

Draco started to masturbate in front of the two nearly naked Gryffindors, and as he warned, he shot out his load. Each squirt landed in some place new, from Hermione's left breast to Ginny's right cheek.

Once Draco was finished releasing his load, the girls faced each other to lick off his cum. Seeing the girls licking the other's body clean really turned Draco on. Draco was rock hard again by the time he saw Hermione and Ginny share his cum in a passionate kiss.

Knowing what was likely going to happen next, Draco grabbed his wand and made a bed magically appear in the middle of the empty classroom.

"No, no!" protested Hermione "I like the fact that we are in a classroom" who then made the bed disappear and all of the classroom chairs and desks reappear. It now truly looked like they were having a threesome in an empty classroom.

Neither Draco nor Ginny chose to question Hermione's sexual preferences because neither wanted the threesome to end so early.

Hermione then pointed her wand at Draco's penis and casted a contraceptive spell, to ensure that neither her nor Ginny were going to leave tonight pregnant.

Ginny then approached Draco and whispered softly in his ear "Now it is your time to take my virginity."

In response, Draco picked Ginny up and put her softly down onto a desk. Draco then carefully pulled down Ginny's panties and then aligned his penis with her vagina. Before entering, Draco looked up and saw that Ginny gave him a little nod of consent, allowing Draco to push slowly into her virgin cunt. Draco stopped pushing in once he reached Ginny's cherry.

"Are you ready? This might hurt" warned Draco.

"Yes" replied Ginny.

Draco pushed through and popped Ginny's cherry, effectively taking her virginity. However, by that action, Ginny screamed in pain. Reactively, Hermione casted a silencing charm on the room.

"Should I pull out?" asked a concerned Draco.

"No" replied Ginny immediately "it's already starting to feel better. Just go slow."

Draco started pushing in and out of Ginny cunt, giving her a nice slow fuck.

Ginny responded by making sweet sounding moans.

As she got use to Draco being inside her, she asked him to go faster, which he happily complied with.

Though he felt bad that he was leaving Hermione out on the sidelines, Draco really enjoyed fucking Ginny. He enjoyed watching her boobs and new necklace, which she was still wearing, bounce up each time he thrusted into her.

"Oh my God, Draco!" exclaimed a moaning Ginny "I am about to cum!"

Draco responded by thrusting in faster, so Ginny could come to her moment of bliss faster. Indeed, that did the trick, because he could feel her warm cream engulf his cock.

As he pulled out of Ginny, she stood up and embraced him in an unexpected passionate kiss.

"I am so glad that such a gentleman took my virginity, it was a great birthday present" said Ginny. "But let's not forget about our other guest in this fuck fest."

"Is there a position you would like to try Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Well if we go over to the teacher's desk…" said Hermione as she approached the largest desk in the room. "And I clear it off, take my panties off, and lay on the table like so…" explained Hermione while doing exactly what she was saying. "Draco could stand by the edge of the desk and fuck me while Ginny can kneel over my face so I can lick her pussy."

Liking the idea, everyone got into position. As Draco pushed into Hermione's tight cunt, Ginny got to experience getting eaten out for the first time. This resulted in all three moaning in pleasure.

After a while of being in this position, Draco warned "I'm going to cum soon!"

"So am I!" added Ginny.

"Just wait a moment, I am nearly there" said Hermione. "That way we can all cum together!"

After a few more thrusts and a lot more moaning from the three senior Hogwarts students, Hermione finally announced "I'm there!"

Hearing that, all three of them came, leaving their hot sticky juices to fall on the professor's desk.

They then all got out of their positions to catch their breath. As they did so Ginny started "I bet that when you bought me this necklace you would never had imagined that it would be the only thing the three of us would be wearing."

Draco smirked, he certainly never imagined having sex with Ginny and Hermione, but he was glad that he was given this opportunity.

As the years passed, Hermione would eventually marry Ron, Ginny would marry Harry, and Draco would marry Astoria. That didn't mean that when their paths crossed, they didn't quietly recall their sexy threesome.

That's it! I hope that you liked it. Please leave a comment with your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
